With Arms Wide Open
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: with arms wide open....obviously it's a songfic from the song by creed. Duh! plz read and if u dont like it.... ur loss...and...REVIEW! i want reviews! gaaaaaaaaah! this one goes out to my cuzin who likes pigs, cheese, and pearly things!


ok this is my first songfic, so plz...when u review...go easy on me! and i kno it's kinda corny-ish...o well...its just a one shot!

* * *

A cell phone's ring tone echoed throughout the building. The owner hastily answered it and said, "Hello?" His bright crimson orbs widened. He ran his hand through his carrot-colored hair, nervously. "Now? Are you sure? Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can!" Kyo shut the phone and walked out of the building hurriedly. He got in his car, and drove off. While on the road, thoughts swarmed through Kyo's head. _'Am I ready for this? Oh, why does it have to be now? God! Why couldn't she wait! Damm! I'm so not ready! Gah, what the heck's gonna happen? What am I gonna do?'_

_**Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face**_

Kyo ran into the hospital and pressed his face against the glass at the receptionist's desk. "Where's her room?"

The woman lifted one eyebrow, confused. "Excuse me?"

"You know! Tohru's! Tohru's room!" Kyo exclaimed.

The woman sweat dropped. "I'm sorry. I'm not accustomed to knowing every patient's name. If you haven't notice," the woman lifted her open palm. "we have alot of patients here."

Kyo just stood there, flustered with his fists clenching, vein popping.

"Sir, what's her full name?" The woman asked calmly.

"Oh!" Kyo finally understood. "Tohru Sohma! Tohru…my wife!"

The woman typed something into her computer. "Here it is…okay, her room is 285. To get there you have to go up the stairs."

"The stairs? Why not the freekin elevator?"

"Out of order, sir," The woman said coolly.

Kyo's face grew red in anger. "Fine! I'll take the stinkin' stairs!"

Kyo panted up the stairs. There were a lot of stairs leading to the second floor. "Geez!" He wheezed heavily. "Damm receptionist! Damm elevator! Damm timing!"

_**Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be**_

_**I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life **_

_**With arms wide open…**_

Kyo reached the room and opened the door. "Tohru…!"

Tohru lay in the hospital bed, hand clutching her large stomach, and she turned her head towards Kyo. She gave him a pain-filled smile, as she breathed heavy, and her eyes shimmered. "I…have…been waiting… for… you… Kyo" She gasped out, softly.

Kyo ran over to her side and knelt next to the bed. He took her free hand and kissed it. "It's gonna be okay…" He told her reassuringly.

"Now…that you're here…I know…it will be," Tohru shut her eyes in pain. Her smile remained on her face, but Kyo could see that it was fake, despite her trying to mislead him to think everything was fine. Tohru's eyes turned cold. "Ah! Kyo…" she whined. "It's time!"

_**With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything...oh yeah  
With arms wide open…wide open**_

Kyo held the beautiful baby in his arms, as he sat on the side of the hospital bed. She was the smallest thing he had ever seen. Tohru sat up in her bed and brushed some of the soft, thin orange bangs out of the newborn's closed eyes. She leaned over to Kyo slowly, and looked up into his own eyes. His bright orange orbs shone like fire, and they shown happiness…with some doubt in the specks of red.

_**If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope she's not like me  
I hope she understands  
That she can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And she can greet the world  
With arms wide open...**_

Kyo bent hishead slightly, and let his lips met Tohru's softly. Passion…joy…love…emotions he never thought he would ever feel a couple of years ago. He never thought he would see Tohru's beautiful face again…and he never thought he'd lived to see the day that the curse was finally broken. Tohru did it. She helped them…she helped him. Now, in return…he helped her. He gave her the gift to bear their most precious thing…**the** most precious thing…

He hoped he would never forget this…these short moments that as memories would last him his lifetime. He forbad himself to forget…sitting here…with his two precious treasures…

And now…starting now…Kyo vowed he would keep his daughter and wife close. He would protect his family at all costs. Kyo would teach his daughter all of the rights and wrongs of the world. Like a father should. With arms wide open to embrace her…to comfort her…to make her feel safe in his arms.

_**With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything...oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open**_

Yea…he'll show her everything…with arms wide open.

Owari

* * *

o god...im sry if u noticed (like I did) all of those grammer mistakes...i hope u liked it, even though i thought it was kinda cheesey! but sometimes...i like CHEESE! so i couldnt refuse to post it...yea...anyway plz review and make my day a happy one...PLZ!

_**  
**_


End file.
